spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Vs SpongeBob:The Racing Game
Crash Vs SpongeBob is a PlayStation Game Released in March 24, 2000. It is when Crash and SpongeBob and other characters start to argue and go against each other and chaos! And now, compete by racing! It was Rated E for Fantasy Violence, Mild Crude Humor and Comic Mischief. If it was released in 2005 it would of been Rated E10+. There are 7 modes 1. Story Mode 2. Arcade Mode. 3. Battle Mode 4. Make your own fish mode. 5. Create Your Own Stage, Independent Racing (8 Crash Characters or 8 SpongeBob Characters) Time Trial Mode and Fight Mode Characters: SpongeBob 5=Excellent! 4:Good 3=Moderate 2:OK i guess 1=poor SpongeBob SquarePants:'The main character and the playful one in SpongeBob! Patrick is his best friend! Hes intermediate. Speed:3 Accel:3 Turn:3 '''Squidward Tentacles:'The annoyed careless clarinet player and art worker! He doesn't want to be near SpongeBob during racing! He is very annoyed by SpongeBob! Hes also intermediate. Speed:3 Accel:3 Turn:3 'Patrick Star:'The idiot and dumb sea star, he's very playful and fun to be around! He's ready for the candy prize! (unless you're like or are Squidward) He has good speed but lacks at turn. Speed:4 Accel:3 ' Turn:2 '''Eugene Krabs:'Cheapskate Krabs wants some money, his car is made out of very bad material. He lacks on accel. But very good for turning! Speed:3 Accel:2 Turn:4 Sandy Cheeks: Karate Squirrel! Shes the scientist and karate master twin of Randy Cheeks: very good speed!: lacks a little on turns through Speed:5 Accel:2 Turn:1 Randy Cheeks (debut):'Randy Cheeks is a rodeo expert! He's Sandy twin brother! Very good accel lacks on turning a little bit! Speed:3 Accel:5 Turn:2 '''Larry the Lobster:'The strongest lobster you'll see in Goo Lagoon! He's Sandy's good friend very good speed but lacks on Accel and turn Speed:5 Accel:2 Turn:1 'Gary Snail:'The cute little snail of SpongeBob! Low at speed but good for turning! Speed:2 Accel:3 Turn:5 Crash Characters 'Crash Bandicoot:'The main character of the series! He always tries to stop Cortex! He's intermediate Speed:3 Accel:3 Turn:3 'Coco Bandicoot:'Crash's sister! She's very smart and likes to be on her computer! Good accel! Speed:3 Accel:5 Turn:2 'Neo Cortex:'The villain of the Crash series! He's always trying to invent something to defeat Crash but fails! He's intermediate Speed:3 Accel:3 Turn:3 'Tiny Tiger:'HERE COMES TINY! The strong tiger. He works for Cortex and tries to squash Crash! He excels at speed but not really good at turning.... Speed:5 Accel:2 Turn:1 'Pura:'The tiger from Crash Warped. He's known as Coco's pet. He's not that good on speed but excels on turning Speed:2 Accel:3 Turn:5 'Polar:'The little polar from Crash 2! His car is like pura's. Speed:2 Accel:3 Turn:5 'Dingodile:'Half dog half crocodile! He's the 2nd boss on Crash Warped! He's excellent at speed! Speed:5 Accel:2 Turn:1 'N.Gin:'The cyborg and 4th boss of the Crash Series! He's excellent at accel! Speed:3 accel:5 Turn:2 Stages Bikini Bottom Cortex Castle Coco Park Tiny Arena Polar pass Sewer Sponge! Blizzard Bluff! Dingo Canyon Up to Shell City! Chum Bucket Crash Cove Sewer Speedway Rock Bottom Dreamland (Battle for Bikini Bottom) Tiger Temple Dragon Mines Blizzard Bluff Slide Coliseum SpongeBob's Dreams Up in the Sky! (To where Neptune lives) (includes a Rainbow Road) Motorcycle land Ngin Labs Mr. Krabs Dreams Karate Land Hot Air Skyway Texas Oxide Station Sandy's Secret Time Machine Randomness Mystery Caves B'o'sses '''Man-Ray (Unlockable) (3,4,3) Ripper Roo (Unlockable) (3,5,4) Dirty Bubble (Unlockable) (4,5,3) Komodo Joe (Unlockable) (4,4,5) Triton (Controled) (Unlockable) (5,3,4) Pinstripe: '''(Unlockable) (4,5,3) '''Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (in 1 race car) (Controlled) (Unlockable after Game Finished) (5,4,3) Ntro Oxide (Unlockable by Cheat) (5,4,5) Plankton (Unlockable after game finished) (5,5,5) Battle stages Jellyfish Fields PS1 System (Original Only) PS3 System (Remake Only) Nitro Court Krabby Patty! (Not Yet Finished) Unlockable Non-Bosses Characters 'Penta Penguin:'The little penguin who's very great at racing! She is unlocked after the game is finished! Speed:4 Accel:5 Turn:5 'Mr.Jelly:'A certain jelly that excels at racing! Speed:3 Accel:5 Turn:4 Trivia *Once you get to the last chapter the Characters must work together to stop N, Oxide and Plankton! *It was Rereleased at PSN on September 1,2012 for PS3 and PSP! (Original PS1 Version) It Cost $4.99 *It was also Rereleased at PSN on September 7,2012 for PS3 with Better Graphics and Online play and Trophies. It cost 10.99. Category:Video Games Category:Rated E Category:2012 Category:Lists Category:List of Characters